Girl Almighty/Letra
Español= (Hey hey, Oh no no) Su luz es tan fuerte como un montón de ambulancias Como lo que se necesita para salvar a un salvador (whoa whoa whoa) Ella flota por la habitación en un gran globo Algunos dicen, "ella es tan falsa" Que su amor está hecho de No, no no no Tengamos otro brindis por la chica todopoderosa Recemos por quedarnos jóvenes Quedarnos hechos de un rayo ¿Soy el único, único creyente? De que hay algo sucediendo aquí Hay algo sucediendo aquí El único, único creyente (Hay algo sucediendo aquí, Espero que sientas lo que yo siento también) Me pongo, me pongo, me pongo De rodillas por ti Me pongo, me pongo, me pongo De rodillas Me pongo de rodillas por ti Su luz es tan fuerte como un montón de ambulancias Como lo que se necesita para salvar a un salvador (whoa whoa whoa) Ella flota por la habitación en un gran globo Algunos dicen, "ella es tan falsa" Que su amor está hecho de No, no no no Tengamos otro brindis por la chica todopoderosa Recemos por quedarnos jóvenes Quedarnos hechos de un rayo ¿Soy el único, único creyente? De que hay algo sucediendo aquí Hay algo sucediendo aquí El único, único creyente (Hay algo sucediendo aquí, Espero que sientas lo que yo siento también) Me pongo, me pongo, me pongo Me pongo de rodillas por ti Me pongo, me pongo, me pongo De rodillas Me pongo de rodillas por ti |-| Inglés= (Hey hey, Oh no no) Her light is as loud as as many ambulances As it takes to save a savior (whoa whoa whoa) She floats through the room on a big balloon Some say, "She's such a fake" That her love is made up No, no no no Let's have another toast to the girl almighty Let's pray we stay young Stay made of lightning Am I the only, only believer? There's something happening here There's something happening here The only, only believer (There's something happening here, I hope you feel what I'm feeling too) I get down, I get down, I get down On my knees for ya I get down, I get down, I get down On my knees I get down on my knees for you Her light is as loud as as many ambulances As it takes to save a savior (whoa whoa whoa) She floats through the room on a big balloon Some say, "She's such a fake" That her love is made up No, no no no Let's have another toast to the girl almighty Let's pray we stay young Stay made of lightning Am I the only, only believer? There's something happening here There's something happening here The only, only believer (There's something happening here, I hope you feel what I'm feeling too) I get down, I get down, I get down On my knees for ya I get down, I get down, I get down On my knees I get down on my knees for you Categoría:Lyrics